Pink Memories
by Equestria Untamed 9001
Summary: CLOP WARNING! Two old college friends meet and reminiscent on their last party together. Then they decide to reenact the event.


I stepped into my new apartment that with the help of a friend, I had managed to rent for three months. I sighed and dropped my suitcases on the couch, being extra careful with the guitar case. I then opened the door to the bathroom and took a shower. I let the water run through my fur and mane, soothing me.

I then turned off the water and dried myself before leaving the house. It was time to celebrate first moving into Ponyville, and what better way to do that than a bottle of hard cider. I walked outside and looked around, trying to guess where I could find the local bar when I was instantly bombarded with pink fur.

"Hiya how are you!?" I heard a high pitched voice ask.

Wait a second… that high squeaky voice… bubble personality… general insanity…

"Pinkie Pie?" I asked.

"Anon? Is that really you!?" asked Pinkie jumping off of me. "Oh my gosh you're here! It's been forever!"

"Uh, yeah it has…" I replied nervously.

"Yep! Last time I saw you was at the graduation party!" she said with a beaming smile "Best party EVER by the way."

I blushed and looked at the ground "You mean… you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" asked Pinkie tilting her head to the side slightly.

I had a quick flashback back at college. The last drunk couple had just left, bringing a bottle of wine with them, Pinkie, slightly tipsy as well, cheering them on as they made out in the hallway. I remember her coming back, with me lying on the couch, her sitting beside me, and my obvious arousal. Her wet ,quivering pussy around my shaft.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Why would I be mad though?"

"I could have gotten you pregnant…" I said to her, emberassed at the words.

"Really? But I'd of that that counteraction spell you said you had casted would've taken care of that… and it obviously did as I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah but…"

"Look, I know what'll make you feel better… come on! I'll show you were I live!"

She grasped my hoof and started to lead me through the crowd, in the meantime, I was just relieved that I wasn't a father… it made me feel better at the fact that I still wouldn't have regretted what happened. I was pulled to what looked like a bakery, with a wooden sign above it that was labled "Sugar Cube Corner" it seemed happy enough, although it was closed at the time.

"Uh, sorry Pinkie it looks like it's closed, we could get something to eat later though…"

"Heheh, silly, were not here to get food." She produced a set of keys and started to go through them "I live here with the Cakes, I help them around the bakery and they give me a room and food to eat, although their away on a business trip at the moment, I've got the place all to myself…"

She unlocked the door and walked inside, wiggling her tail suggestively. I followed with a blush on my face and a semi quickly forming. I walked inside and Pinkie turned the light on, revealing a classic bakery entrance, with a fairly empty glass case, although a few spare treats had managed to survive the onslaught of sales.

"Wow this is nice…" I said taking in the surroundings.

"Yeah… the best part is that I get free access to the treats…" She smiles and walks behind the counter, lifting the trap door to pull out a cupcake with bright pink frosting. She smiled as she held the cupcake in one hoof, giving me a seductive look, she started working the cupcake, never taking her eyes off of me. She started with the frosting, taking a slow, sensual lick on the side and tasting the frosting, moaning in pleasure. She swirled her tongue around the icing and gave a small smile when she saw me fidget uncomfortable, unable to take my eyes off of her.

Opened her mouth wide and took a large bite out of the cupcake, moving ever so slowly as to arouse me further. She brought her teeth down upon the delicious treat, giving a small moan as the flavors took over her mouth. She sensually chewed the pastry, giving me the sexiest look I've seen in years.

It was all too much for me, I felt my erection begin to grow and become increasingly harder to hide. I blushed and shifted nervously.

"P-Pinkie I…"

"Shh…" shushed Pinkie in a quiet voice swaying her hips as she walked closer to me. She leaned over until she was pressing against my chest and whispered softly into my ear "Just let me work my magic…"

She trailed down, nuzzling my chest as laid me flat on my back, revealing my throbbing erection.

"Hmm…" Pinkie said as she gently touched my penis sending shivers up my spine "Not a bad size… you've grown since the last time I saw you…"

I was in to much bliss to reply, Pinkie smiled and placed a second hoof on my rod, pumping up and down. I laid my head back on the ground and moaned slightly as I received my hoof-job.

"If you think this is good, how about this…."

I gasped as she placed her wet, warm tongue on the base of my penis, she slowly inched her tongue upwards causing my already rock hard shaft to pulse wildly. After what seemed like hours, she reached the tip, where I was the most sensitive. I gasped as she touched her tongue to my tip, causing me to arch my back and gasp. Pinkie smiled at this and used it to her advantage, focusing her pleasant assault on the tip, moving her tongue in small circles on the top of my penis.

"You like?" asked Pinkie lifting her head and looking at me with a small smile.

"Love…" I said my voice trailing off.

"Hehe… you know that's not my only trick…" she said "we've done this before."

"Yeah… best night of my life…"

"How about we change that…" she said as the focused her attention back on my erection.

She stopped smiling for a moment as she focused, lowering her mouth upon my shaft, as she took in the first couple inches. I arched my back again and sighed in pleasure as I felt her warm mouth surround the tip of my erection. Pinkie didn't stop there as she withdrew slightly, wasting no time before lowering her head again, this time taking about half an inch more. I moaned as she continued this ever so slowly, making sure that she went just fast enough to pleasure me, but slow enough to keep me wanting her to go just a little bit faster.

"Hah… Pinkie… ooh… you're very… very… good…" I said my eyes drooping as I felt her pump up and down my shaft.

"Mhmm!" Said Pinkie exited at the compliment, rewarding me by picking up her speed slightly. I opened my eyes to watch her for a bit. Her eyes looking at me, drooped halfway and a slight cloudy look in them. I watched as she withdrew from me until only the tip was in her mouth, then slowly moving back down again, as she took me in. She stopped only then her cute snout was pressed against my pelvis. She gagged slightly before withdrawing again and repeating the process. I watched her, as she worked my penis, much more skillfully then she had back at that night in college.

I felt it was necessary to tell her how amazing this was, that she was possibly the most beautiful pony I have seen in my life. I meant to give her a something that would make her feel like she was on top of the world, something that a professional poet would be proud of…

"Pinkie… soooooo good…" I moaned.

Maybe not so poetic, but I felt it brought a similar affect. She smiled and started to pump faster, I groaned as I felt my climax coming close. As she worked me, pumping up and down faster with every second.

She must have realized that my climax was coming close, because she gave a small smile and pumped faster, now fondling with my balls beneath her chin.

"Pinkie… I… I'm…"

I couldn't finish the sentence as I released myself, feeling my semen go deep into her throat as she took it all. I clenched my teeth as every muscle in my body grew tense as I came deep into her throat. Finally, as the last of my cum slid down her throat, I collapsed onto the floor behind me. Sighing as all my cares melted away.

"Nice load…" I heard Pinkie say, I lifted my head and watched her wipe some come off her lip, her smile still evident on my face "my turn?"

I smiled "Of course…"

She slowly walked over to me, swaying her hips back and forth as she did so before standing over me, parallel to my body, laying down and resting on top off me as she slowly raised her poofy tail revealing her dripping snatch to me. I took a moment to take in its beauty and smell. I breathed in it's musky scent and already felt myself growing hard all over again.

"H-Hurry up!" I heard Pinkie moan trying to keep her voice steady.

I decided that I had done enough waiting and prepared to pleasure her just as she had to me. I leaned close and exhaled on her shivering pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure at my teasing. I smiled at her pleasure and repeated the action, only this time blowing a bit harder.

"Guh… please Anon… stop teasing…" she moaned.

She didn't have to tell me twice as I gave a small lick up her slit, being a slow and sensual as possible. She shivered and a bead of moisture dropped from her pussy. I lapped it up, enjoying the musky taste before returning to Pinkie. I gave her another slow lick, trying to at least pretend to be as experienced as she was. After a couple of licks I started to nuzzle further into her snatch. I heard Pinkie moan again as I rubbed my muzzle around her pussy. I stuck my tongue out slightly and started to gently dig my tongue into her folds, not deep enough to penetrate her, but enough to get Pinkie Pie to sound in pleasure and try to mash herself deeper into my face.

"Oooh… not bad…" moaned Pinkie as she started to hump my face slightly letting instinct take over.

I was glad I was pleasuring her, but not bad wasn't enough, I was Anon for Pete's sake!

"I can do better than that…" I said to her in a low tone before diving in with my tongue.

I thrust my tongue into her sex as deeply as I could taste her musky juices and feeling her walls squeeze around my tongue. She yelped in pleasure as I caressed her walls with my tongue, I changed tactics and started to pump my tongue in and out of her sex. Exciting Pinkie further as her walls began to spasm slightly, and her constant humping became faster and her moans became louder. I knew she was close, and I wanted her orgasm to be one of the most powerful she's had. I pumped my tongue as fast as I could in and out of her, bringing up my hoof, I started to caress the small nub on top of her slit.

I heard her scream as her walls tightened around my tongue, as she slammed her hips down onto my face. I watched as her fluids squirted out all over my face and tongue, letting the musky scent and taste envelop me as Pinkie rode out her orgasm and collapsed on top of me panting heavily.

"That… was… amazing…" Pinkie complimented breathlessly.

"Thank you…" I said accepting the compliment.

"We're not done yet though." Pinkie said standing up "I believe that you still have an erection that need's tending to"

I looked and realized my shaft was once again pulsing and ready to go. Pinkie got up and turned to her back was towards me, leaning against the store counter and raised her tail to present herself to me. She was soaking wet from my oral session, but still shivering with anticipation. I was about to mount her right then and there, but I managed to remember the dangers. I stopped and allowed my horn to glow slightly, casting a counteractive spell that would make sure Pinkie wouldn't get pregnant. I finished the spell and prepared to mount her.

"Come on now… I want it…" Pinkie said waving her hips.

"And I'm willing to give…" I said before pressing the tip of my shaft against her sex, enticing a soft moan from her. I started to press farther into her and felt her walls wrap around my shaft as I slowly pushed into her before stopping a couple inches in. I then began to slide out of her, causing us both to moan in unison again before I pushed back into her going deeper. She felt so amazing, she was so warm and soft, I just felt like I could do this forever. I started to go faster, letting the warm embrace of her snatch shoot electric pulses through my body, bolts of pleasure that was too amazing to comprehend, only to take. I heard Pinkie Pie moaning with me, I hoped she was enjoying this as much as I was. I started to go faster, deeper into her, until you could hear the sounds of our bodies smacking together.

"Ah! Faster Anon! Please!" Shouted Pinkie her head tilted back with her tongue lolled out in pleasure.

I complied instantly, bucking her as fast as I could, as hard as I could. Rational thought began to give way, and the world started to fade. My second orgasm was approaching.

"Ah! Anon I'm so close!" She shouted at me practically screaming in pleasure now

"Guh! Me to!" I shouted pounding into her, I felt my cock start to swell inside of her as the walls of her pussy began to spasm again.

"Cum inside me!" shouted Pinkie "I want to be filled with your semen!" she shouted.

That did it; I gave one final thrust and grabbed Pinkie's head, pulling me and her into a deep kiss as I spilled my cum deep into her sex. My orgasm must have pushed her over the edge because her walls clenched my erection and squeezed as Pinkie screamed into our kiss. Finally, we both collapsed, me being careful not to topple over her as we lay side by side, riding out our orgasm's together.

"That… was amazing…" Pinkie said panting

"Yeah…" I said taking deep breaths "You're really good at that…"

"Well I'm quite the social butterfly" Pinkie said standing up, her bubbly personality already returning "So how about some cookies?"

I chuckled at her energy "Sounds delicious…"

"Yep… oh and one more thing…" she said giving me one last seductive look "Next time, I'm on top"


End file.
